I Regret My Birth
by Ao Hatake
Summary: Dan kini sampailah ia pada akhir jalannya. Bagaimanakah akhor dari Sang Takdir? Last chap. updated. RnR? #maaf atas segala kenistaan yang ada...
1. Chapter 1

**Moshi-moshi, minna… Hohoho…. Ini fict pertama Ao. Ao masih pemula, masih belum ada apa-apanya di FFn. Pengetahuan Ao juga masih dikit banget soal FFn. Jadi, yoroshiku onegaishimasu! -_- **

**Wokeh, tanpa banyak omong, kita lanjut saja ya…**

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama. I Regret My Birth punya Ao-sama (hohohoho….. #plakk, bugghh)**

**Warning : a bit angsty, gaje, Sakura POV, OOC, aneh, de el el.**

**Don't like don't read! Mau nge-flame? Silahkan… Tapi, kalo gak suka, gak usah maksa. Xp**

**I've warned you..**

Sakura: 15 tahun

Natsu: 14 tahun

Kakashi: 22 tahun

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I Regret My Birth**

**.**

Enjoy….

**.**

Hai, aku Sakura. Tepatnya Haruno Sakura. Aku tinggal bersama tou-san dan kaa-san di sebuah mansion. Aku memiliki seorang adik laki-laki, namanya Haruno Natsu (kalo pernah nonton sama baca Fairy Tail, yah pasti tau. Nyuri Natsu yang itu bentar. Hohohoho… *dibakar Igneel). Natsu berambut pink -sama sepertiku- dan jabrik.

Keluarga Haruno merupakan salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Namun, aku sangat ingin membuang nama "Haruno" itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku menyesal dilahirkan di keluarga ini. Keluarga bejat yang tak tahu diri. Orangtuaku seakan gila akan harta dan uang. Hanya aku dan adikku saja yang masih 'waras'.

Memang, sehari-hari hidupku dilimpahi oleh harta. Tapi karena itu semuanya, termasuk "teman" ku hanya mengincar harta itu. Penjilat! Uang, uang, uang. Hanya itukah yang dipikirkan oleh mereka ini?

Aku muak, amat sangat muak! Aku tak butuh uang! Aku benci, aku benci semuanya!

Aku benci tou-san!

Aku benci kaa-san!

Aku benci keluarga ini!

Setiap malam sekitar jam 11.00, tou-san selalu pulang ke rumah dalam keadaan mabuk. Piring kaca pun jadi sasaran amukannya. Jika bukan piring, maka pintu lemarilah yang jadi sasarannya.

Kaa-san hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak ketakutan. Sementara aku dan Natsu yang mencoba menghentikannya hanya menjadi sasarannya yang berikutnya. Tak heran lagi jika tubuh kami dipenuhi luka.

Setiap kali ada pertemuan orangtua, tak pernah kusampaikan pada orangtuaku. Aku malu akan sikap mereka. Maka aku minta tolong pada Minato ji-san, dan membuat alasan yang masuk akal untuk wali kelas dan teman-temanku.

Kehidupan keluargaku selalu begini. Tou-san selalu mabuk-mabukan. Kaa-san selalu foya-foya. Sementara aku dan Natsu hanya bisa diam. Menyedihkan.

Setahun kemudian, tanpa sadar kukatakan semuanya pada Yamanaka Ino, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Semua mengenai keluargaku. Ino hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, sementara Hinata nyaris menangis. Sejak saat itu, mereka selalu ada bagiku.

Lalu perusahaan tou-san bangkrut. Kelakuan tou-san dan kaa-san makin menjadi-jadi. Demi membantu memenuhi kebutuhan kami, aku bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga, dan Natsu bekerja sebagai buruh kasar.

Jadi, tou-san dan kaa-san? Mereka hanya bisa makan-tidur. Luar biasa, sangat luar biasa bukan?

Bagaimana dengan Ino dan Hinata? Mereka selalu membantuku. Mereka bergantian membayari makan siangku. Sebenarnya, dalam hati aku merasa tidak enak juga. Tapi, mereka terus memaksaku untuk menerimanya. Mereka amat baik, terlalu baik malah.

Saat teman lain meninggalkanku, mereka berdua tetap disampingku. Mereka menemaniku di kala duka maupun suka.

Hingga, suatu hari persediaan uang di rumah kami menipis. Tou-san menyuruhku melakukan pekerjaan haram itu. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan jual diri. Bisa kalian bayangkan, seorang ayah menyuruh darah dagingnya sendiri jual diri? Benar-benar bajingan bukan? Brengsek, amat sangat brengsek!

Jadilah aku seorang pelacur. Sehari-hari saat malam, bar merupakan tempatku duduk, menunggu "langganan" yang akan memilihku untuk 'menghangatkan' tubuhnya. Aku bingung, haruskah aku berharap atau menolak kehadiran para lelaki bejat ini? Di satu sisi, aku perlu uang bejat itu. Tapi di sisi lain, aku masih punya harga diri. Jadilah dua hal menguasai aku. Satu hal adalah bimbang. Dan satu lagi adalah…

Jijik, ya, aku luar biasa jijik. Aku sangat jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku, tubuhku sangat hina, kotor. Mungkin pada orang-orang aku berperilaku layaknya nona muda yang terhormat. Tapi nyatanya, aku, terutama tubuh ini, luar biasa menjijikkan. Sampai suatu hari aku berpikir…

AKU MENYESAL DILAHIRKAN…

Ya, aku menyesal. Aku menyesali rahim yang telah mengandungku. Aku menyesali makhluk yang melahirkanku. Aku menyesali takdir yang dibebankan padaku.

Sampai suatu hari, seorang pelangganku mengubah hidupku, memberi sedikit warna. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Hatake Kakashi, pemilik Hatake Corp.. Saat bertemu denganku, ia memakai masker warna hitam yang memberi kesan misterius, kemeja putih berlengan panjang namun digulung hingga panjangnya 3/4, dan celana jeans warna biru gelap. Rambutnya yang silver mencuat ke atas seolah melawan hukum gravitasi, matanya berbeda warna, satu onyx seakan menghanyutkanku, satu lagi merah menyala seakan membakar hasratku. Belum lagi dia adalah orang sukses.

Kami-sama, pesonanya begitu mendebarkan. Aku penasaran akan wajah yang disembunyikan oleh masker itu, begitu pula dengan tubuh yang dibungkus dengan pakaian itu.

Dan setelah berbicara beberapa saat, 'permainan' kami pun dimulai.

Perlahan dibukanya masker yang menutupi wajahnya. Jujur, aku terpana melihat kesempurnaan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu ini. Pipinya tirus, bibirnya tipis, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas, kulitnya putih. Seakan malaikat tanpa sayap. Ah, aku tak bisa berhenti mengagumi wajahnya.

Lalu dibukanya pakaian atasnya. Badannya kekar berotot dan langsing, sungguh dan mempesona. Perutnya sixpack, mampu membuatku menelan ludah. Aku berani bertaruh pasti lelaki ini banyak diincar gadis-gadis. Namun dalam hati aku bertanya,'buat apa dia ke tempat seperti ini?'.

Dia menatap ke dalam mataku, dan aku lagi-lagi terhanyut oleh tatap matanya. Namun aku kembali ke alam sadar saat dia berkata padaku,"Kau cantik, tapi kenapa matamu sesedih itu?".

Aku tertegun.

Lelaki ini –Hatake Kakashi- peduli padaku. Aku yang hanya seorang pelacur ini. Bahkan aku sendiri jijik pada diriku sendiri.

Cairan hangat mengalir melalui pipiku. Aku menangis. Bibirku bergetar, terbata-bata aku berkata,"K-kau p-peduli pada k-ku?". Dia tersenyum, lembut. Dia mengangguk, sembari berkata,"Kau juga manusia kan? Setiap manusia patut dihargai. Apalagi gadis yang seindah kau". Dipakainya kembali bajunya, lalu dipeluknya aku, hangat. Aku menangis deras dipelukannya. Tuhan, adakah orang lain yang sebaik dia?

Setelah aku mulai tenang, ditanyakannya namaku dan beberapa hal –yang merupakan hal pribadiku- yang semuanya kujawab jujur. Dan aku bisa menyimpulkan, lelaki ini baik, sangat baik, setidaknya menurutku demikian.

Beberapa hari kemudian, aku resmi jadi pacarnya. Aku senang, senang sekali. Setidaknya diantara hidupku yang suram ini ada sedikit cahaya. Jadi, setelah aku jadian dengan Kakashi mungkin ada yang penasaran dengan nasib "pekerjaan" ku.

Setelah aku jadi pacar Kakashi, dia memintaku untuk berhenti dari pekerjaan hina itu. Dia mencarikan aku sebuah pekerjaan yang layak, yakni menjadi pelayan di sebuah restoran yang bernama Ichiraku. Semuanya, pekerja lainnya baik semua. Terutama Teuchi-san dan Ayame-neesan.

Nasibku sudah lebih baik. Bagaimana nasib Natsu? Dia menjadi pegawai di sebuah perusahaan, yang ternyata milik Kakashi. Yup, dia menjadi pegawai di Hatake Corp. atas bantuan dari Kakashi. Kakashi selalu membuat hidupku lebih baik.

Namun satu hal yang tidak berubah. Orangtuaku. Tetap saja laknat, brengsek. Aku tahu bahwa tidak sepantasnya aku sebagai seorang anak menghina orangtuaku sendiri. Tapi, aku sebagai seorang manusia punya batas kesabaran kan?

Biarpun semua jadi lebih baik, aku tetap menyesal menjadi anak mereka. Ya, siapa yang suka memiliki orangtua seperti mereka? Hanya respect saja yang membuatku bertahan dengan mereka.

Tapi, sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula hidupku sekarang sudah lebih baik, dan aku juga punya masa depan –yang kuharap cerah- untuk dijalani. Dan pastinya aku berharap hidup bersama dengan Kakashi.

Sampai suatu malam, terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan jiwaku, yang tak pernah kubayangkan, sesuatu yang membuatku menangis. Kakashi, dia….

.

.

TeBeCe….

**Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gimana? Gima-(disumpel readers)**

**Gimana menurut readers? Bagus gak? **

**Ao minta ripyuh dong… Please…. #puppy eyes no jutsu.**

**Makin banyak ripyuh, makin kilat apdetnya.**

**Silahkan klik tombol di bawah ini. ^o^**

**\ /**

**|**

**|**

**|**

**\/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna, gomen apdetnya lama. Padahal pendatang baru tapi dah berani lelet. Hahh… Pokoknya big big sorry.**

**Bai de wei, ada yang tau apa itu "bashing chara" ga? Ao penasaran, baca di Fic senpai-senpai tapi kagak ngerti. Hehehe….**

**Wokeh, first of all, thanks buat yang dah baca Fic hina ini, apalagi bersedia me-review *peyuk-peyuk reviewers. Hohohoho… Apalagi buat Rizu Hatake-hime senpai. Wow, seorang KakaSaku big lover mereview Fic ini! Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh….. –pingsan sambil senyum gaje- *alah, alay lo!**

**Hoho….. Enough chit-chat, mulai aja yok!**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**Warning : a bit angsty, gaje, Sakura POV, OOC, aneh, bahasa vulgar, de el el.**

**Last story:  
><strong>Tapi, sudahlah. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Lagipula hidupku sekarang sudah lebih baik, dan aku juga punya masa depan –yang kuharap cerah- untuk dijalani. Dan pastinya aku berharap hidup bersama dengan Kakashi.

Sampai suatu malam, terjadi sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkan jiwaku, yang tak pernah kubayangkan, sesuatu yang membuatku menangis. Kakashi, dia….

**.**

**.**

**Ao Hatake presents**

**A KakaSaku Romance FanFiction**

**.**

**I Regret My Life**

Enjoy…

.

Airmataku mengalir deras sementara badanku menegang kaku. Tidak mungkin. Kakashi kecelakaan dan sekarang sedang koma. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini… mimpi kan?

Natsu yang memberitahuku. Dia tidak melihat Kakashi di kantor selama beberapa hari, maka dia mencari tahu kenapa. Lalu ia diberitahu oleh Obito, kawan dekat Kakashi yang juga bekerja di situ.

Kami-sama, baru sebentar aku tersenyum, sekarang kau buat aku menangis apa maksudmu?

Segera aku berlari ke rumah sakit tempat Kakashi dirawat. Ya, hanya ada satu rumah sakit di Konoha, dan kebetulan dekat dengan tempatku berdiri sekarang, rumah.

Tak kupedulikan orang-orang yang tertabrak olehku yang berlari dan orang-orang yang menatapku heran. Aku tidak lagi menangis. Aku bosan menangis!

Setelah beberapa saat aku sampai juga di sana. Setelah menanyakan letak kamar Kakashi pada resepsionis, aku segera menuju ke sana.

Kamar Angreek nomor 27. Tentu saja, VIP Room. Aku langsung mendobrak masuk tanpa peduli apapun. Brakk!

Lalu aku sadar sudah ada yang datang sebelum aku. Yang satu adalah Natsu. Selebihnya ada tiga orang lagi.

Yang satu berambut perak dan bermata onyx, berpakaian formal, mungkin orangtua Kakashi. Yang kedua berambut hitam, jambangnya yang panjang mencapai janggutnya. Matanya juga hitam, memakai jas seperti orang kantoran. Lalu lelaki seumuranku, berambut hitam panjang, bermata onyx, berkulit putih pucat dengan tampang dingin. Jujur aku terpesona melihatnya. Dan ada seorang pria, rambutnya lebih mirip batok berwarna hitam dan bermata hitam. Yang terakhir seorang wanita. Rambut hitam bergelombang, mata merah dan badannya tinggi ramping, namun berbentuk. Hanya dia yang berbaju bebas. Bajunya terusan berwarna putih ketat.

Mereka semua membelalak ke arahku. "Nee-san..". Suara Natsu menyadarkanku. Aku segera minta maaf atas yang baru terjadi.

"Tak apa. Kalau saya boleh tahu, anda ini siapa, dan apa hubungan anda dengan Kakashi?", ujar pria yang berambut perak menanggapiku.

"Ah, maaf. Saya Sakura.", kataku. Aku enggan mengatakan Haruno, sebab dia pasti tahu orangtuaku.

"Dan hubungan anda dengan Kakashi?", potong wanita itu cepat.

"Saya adalah… kekasih dari Kakashi."

Seketika mata wanita itu membulat terkejut. Lelaki berjambang itu kembali menanyakan jawabanku, dan kali ini Natsu yang menjawabnya. Dengan tegas.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu", ujar wanita itu. Ia keluar dari ruangan itu, dan segera disusul oleh lelaki berjambang tersebut.

Aku hanya bisa bingung dan diam di tempat. Teringat tujuanku semula, aku mendekat ke arah ranjang Kakashi dan mengusap lembut tangannya. Aku tak peduli akan orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu. Aku hanya ingat "aku dan Kakashi".

"Ehem.". Suara yang menurutku berasal dari pria berambut batok itu mengagetkanku.

"Sebelumnya, mungkin lebih baik jika kita saling mengenal lebih dahulu. Nama saya Maito Gai, panggil saja Gai. Dua orang yang keluar tadi adalah Yuuhi Kurenai dan Sarutobi Asuma. Anak muda ini namanya Uchiha Itachi. Sementara tuan ini adalah ayah Kakashi, Hatake Sakumo. Dan lelaki berambut pink ini namanya Haruno Natsu. Salam kenal.".

Setelah dia memberitahukan nama mereka masing-masing, ia mengangkat jempolnya dan tersenyum menampakkan gigi-giginya, yang entah kenapa membuatku silau. Natsu tersenyum riang, tetap seperti anak-anak. Hatake-sama tersenyum ramah, sementara Uchiha-san bergumam "hn" dan tersenyum formal. Benar-benar, aku terpesona. Tersadar, aku segera bangun dari lamunanku dan tersenyum kembali pada mereka.

"Maaf Sakura-san, namun apa asumsi saya benar, bahwa anda adalah kakak dari Natsu?", ujar Uchiha-san.

"Ya. Saya rasa anda tahu dari warna rambut, gaya bahasa dan perkataannya tadi, benarkah?", balasku formal.

"Hn, saya rasa anda cukup tanggap, Sakura-san."

Aku hanya tersenyum padanya, lalu suara Hatake-san memecah keheningan yang ada selama beberapa menit lalu.

"Sakura-san, maaf saya berkata seperti ini. Tapi apakah anda dan Kakashi benar-benar saling mencintai?". Nada bicaranya seperti berhati-hati, namun aku tak terlalu peduli.

"Ya, Hatake-san. Saya benar-benar mencintai Kakashi, dan saya rasa ia merasakan hal yang sama dengan saya.". Nada bicaraku tegas dan meyakinkan, namun kini aku bingung. Hatiku terasa bimbang.

Untuk beberapa saat Hatake-san terlihat depresi, tangannya memijat keningnya yang kini berkerut. Uchiha-san tetap dengan wajah kakunya, namun aku sempat menangkap kilat khawatir dari matanya. Gai-san terlihat bingung, dan Natsu hanya diam, kurasa tak tahu apa-apa.

Selama beberapa saat, aku merasa aura di kamar ini begitu canggung, namun beberapa saat kemudian, Natsu angkat bicara."Ehm, minna. Daripada kita berdiam diri di sini, saya rasa ada baiknya kita ke kantin saja.". "Kalian pergilah, aku masih ingin menjaga Kakashi sebentar.", ucap Hatake-san. Kami semua permisi dan segera melangkah ke kantin.

Tak banyak yang dapat diharapkan dari kantin di rumah sakit. Namun harus kuakui, kantin ini memang nyaman dan memuaskan.

Baru saja kami duduk, aku melihat Yuuhi-san dan Sarutobi-san lewat. Mata Yuuhi-san nampak bengkak dan memerah, sementara Sarutobi-san yang merangkulnya berkata yang kira-kira menawarkan tumpangan untuk pulang. Yuuhi-san menggeleng pelan lalu tersenyum –paksa- kepada Sarutobi-san. Sarutobi-san hanya mengangguk dan memperhatikan Yuuhi-san yang mulai pergi.

Sarutobi-san menghela nafas, dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tatapannya berhenti tepat ke arah kami, lalu berjalan ke arah kami duduk. Ditepuknya bahu Natsu dan minta tolong untuk dipesankan Cappucino dan sebungkus rokok.

Setelah Natsu pergi, ia duduk di tempat Natsu, dan menatap tajam ke arahku.

"Nona, jika benar anda kekasih dari Kakashi, maka saya rasa anda perlu tahu ini. Kurenai. Yuuhi. Adalah. Kekasih. Dari. Kakashi. Hatake.", desisnya dengan penuh penekanan terhadapku.

Selama beberapa saat aku tidak meyakini apa yang kudengar. Dan aku tersadar. Aku dipermainkan. Bukan oleh dia, Kakashi Hatake. Tapi oleh Kami-sama dan takdir.

Airmataku meleleh, bukan karena sedih dan sakit hati, tapi oleh kemuakan, kejenuhan, dan kemarahan pada Kami-sama dan takdir.

Aku benci dilahirkan untuk dipermainkan.

.

.

Tuberculosis

Hahahaha…. Gak ding!

Te Be Ce…

**Hoaaa….. Kelar juga. Maap kalo lama apdet, Ao keenakan liburan. Hohoho… *dibanting.**

**Hah…. Ao ga berani lagi dah, janjiin apdet kilat. Soalnya skedul Ao belum menentu, tapi pasti Ao usahain kok! =_=**

**Hah.. oke dah, Ao nyembah-nyembah minta review dong.. **

**Arigatou na~~**

Special thanks to :  
><strong>Kazushi Kudo Hatake <strong>: oh, gomen ne. saia ga terlalu paham soal rating. Hehehe… jadi, rated M ya?**  
>yui rie rie <strong>: ada apa dengan Kakashi? Sudah tau kah? ^o^ #yosh! Saia akan semangat! XD**  
>Rizu Hatake-hime <strong> : nani? Hmm… gak lo senpai (gapapa kan, manggil senpai? XD). Tapi, kayaknya keren juga usulnya. ^^ *bagi manggisnya… T_T**  
><strong> : wow, namanya keren! *o* maap, Ao ga bisa kilat.. T_T penasaran? Gak lagi kan? Hehehe… **  
>R. Jeremy <strong> : makasihhhhh…. *peyuk-peyuk Jeremy-senpai. Ga bisa apdet kilat.. gomen. T_T**  
>Yoshiro yuka kanzuki <strong> : gomen, saia ga bisa apdet kilat. T_T. hah, sekarang, dah tau kana pa yang diliat Saku? ;D**  
>Authorjelek <strong> : wah, anda tidak jelek! Anda cakep! Hohoho… *tampared. Makasih buat sukanya.. ^^ maap ga bisa apdet kilat.. T_T**  
>Deidei Rinnepero13 <strong> : makasih, makasih, big big makasih! XDDD hmm, saia rasa suami anda bisa muncul kok. :D wow, di fav? Aaaahhhhhhhhhh! *pingsan sambil senyum gaje**  
>piratePrincess <strong>: salam kenal, hime.. *;) makasih.. ^^**  
>Kikyo Fujikazu <strong>: wow, tebakan anda tepat! Kebaca ya? Hiks… yawdah lah. Tidak! Jangan bacok saya! *terlanjur dibacok.**  
>OraRi HinaRa <strong>: yosh! Dah diapdet! :D**  
>Yue Heartphilia <strong>: ano, annyeong itu artinya apa ya? =_=a hah, alurnya emang kecepetan, lagi jenuh toh, makanya gitu. =_= maap ya yue-senpai, ga bisa kilat. T_T**  
>zoroutecchi<strong> : nyaris betol senpai! :D maap apdetnya lama ya.. T_T

**Above all, thanks a lot! ^o^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yosh! Saya apdet dengan semangat masa muda walau selalu telat! *kerasukan rohnya Lee.**

**Hohoho.. Setelah melihat review-nya nakamatachi, Ao semangat lagi! Tanpa banyak nasi basi, kita mulai aja yah.**

**Disclaimer : Naruto dan segala isinya bukan punya Ao, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto-sama *nyembah-nyembah**

**Warning : a bit angsty, gaje, Sakura POV, OOC, aneh, bahasa agak kasar, ****D****an ****L****upa ****L****agi.**

**Last story :  
><strong>"Nona, jika benar anda kekasih dari Kakashi, maka saya rasa anda perlu tahu ini. Kurenai. Yuuhi. Adalah. Kekasih. Dari. Kakashi. Hatake.", desisnya dengan penuh penekanan terhadapku.  
>Selama beberapa saat aku tidak meyakini apa yang kudengar. Dan aku tersadar. Aku dipermainkan. Bukan oleh dia, Kakashi Hatake. Tapi oleh Kami-sama dan takdir.<br>Airmataku meleleh, bukan karena sedih dan sakit hati, tapi oleh kemuakan, kejenuhan, dan kemarahan pada Kami-sama dan takdir.  
>Aku benci dilahirkan untuk dipermainkan.<p>

**.**

**.**

**Ao Hatake present**

**A KakaSaku Romance Fanfiction**

**.**

**I Regret My Life**

Enjoy…

**.**

Airmata masih meleleh dari kedua mataku tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Aku tak percaya, orang yang begitu berharga bagiku, yang paling kusayang saat ini mengkhianati perasaanku. Tidak, aku tidak marah padanya. Tapi, hal itu kembali kuucapkan dalam hatiku yang tersayat.

AKU MENYESAL DILAHIRKAN.

Ya, aku menyesal dilahirkan hanya untuk dipermainkan oleh takdir. Aku benci takdir yang membuat semua begitu rumit.

Sementara hatiku berteriak, bibirku tetap diam tak bergerak, tubuhku membatu. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Ini cappuccino dan rokokmu, Asuma-san." Suara Natsu tertangkap oleh telingaku.

"Nee-chan tidak ingin apa-ap-. Nee-chan? Kenapa menangis? Siapa yang berani membuat kakakku menangis?" Nada bicara Natsu menyentakku. Dia kelihatan… berang.

Kucoba menguasai diriku. Kutepuk pundak adikku itu. "Natsu, ayo pulang.", ajakku. Aku tersenyum padanya, namun semua pasti tahu itu adalah senyum palsu.

Natsu terdiam sejenak, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. Uchiha-san bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu menawarkan tumpangan pada kami. Aku hendak menolak, namun Natsu terlanjur menerimanya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanya ada keheningan dalam mobil Ferrari hitam itu. Tak satu pun dari kami berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sungguh memuakkan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di rumah. Aku berterimakasih pada Uchiha-san dan langsung melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan Natsu. Pikiranku sudah terlalu sesak sekarang, begitu pula hatiku.

Aku tahu dan aku sadar Natsu sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha-san, sepertinya cukup serius. Tapi pikiranku memang sudah terlalu sesak.

Siang berganti petang, petang berganti malam. Hati dan pikiranku belum juga sembuh. Maka aku pergi keluar untuk refreshing, kali ini dengan Natsu. Aku tidak mengajaknya, dia saja yang memaksa ikut, alasannya karena dia khawatir. Dia memang adik yang patut dibanggakan.

Kami berjalan menyusuri malam sambil berbincang ringan. Adikku ini memang pandai sekali menghiburku.

Karena kami berdua sudah cukup umur, maka aku mengajaknya ke bar tempat aku dulu pernah menjual badanku. Fakta ini ku kesampingkan sejenak, karena bar ini cukup dekat dan cukup mampu untuk melepas penatku.

Aku duduk di meja dekat penjual minuman keras bersama dengan Natsu. Natsu tidak bertanya kenapa aku mengajaknya ke bar ini. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan di bar ini dulu.

Aku memesankan Screw Driver untuk Natsu, dan Margarita untukku sendiri. Natsu tampaknya menyukai minuman itu. Aku tersenyum simpul dan meminum minumanku sendiri.

"Hai cantik. Berapa nih, malam ini?"

Pertanyaan lelaki ini menyentakku. Natsu yang mendengarnya segera menjadi berang. Dicengkramnya kerah baju lelaki itu dan mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Apa maksudmu, brengsek? Tarik kata-katamu itu sekarang juga!"

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan membeberkan fakta yang selama ini berusaha kututupi dari Natsu. "Tch, jadi kau belum tahu ya, bocah. Kakakmu ini adalah seorang pelacur. Hahahaha…"

"Apa katamu?", geram Natsu.

Buagh!

Tinju Natsu bersarang di perutnya. Bukan cuma sekali, namun berkali-kali. Kurasa belum kusebutkan kalau Natsu adalah juara umum judo dan taekwondo di kota ini. Salamander adalah julukannya. Maka tidak mengherankan bila lelaki itu ambruk seketika.

Nafas adikku masih tersenggal-senggal saat dia menoleh padaku dan menatapku seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Kujelaskan di luar." Aku menarik tangannya, dan segera keluar dari bar itu.

Lalu kujelaskan semuanya. Mulai dari pekerjaan nistaku dulu itu sampai pada Kakashi. Sementara itu, Natsu hanya bisa ternganga dan membelalak.

Aku takut. Aku takut ditinggalkan oleh satu-satunya yang kumiliki.

Helaan nafas Natsu mengembalikan aku ke dunia nyata. Dia menatapku tajam.

"Aku mengerti, Nee-san. Tapi aku tidak ingin ini terjadi lagi. Tapi jujur saja Nee-san, aku butuh waktu untuk menerima hal ini. Jangan khawatir, aku akan selalu ada untuk kakak." Dia tersenyum lembut penuh pengertian.

Aku tertegun. Natsu begitu cepat naik darah dan begitu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi kini aku sadar, dia telah dewasa.

Aku tersenyum dan berbisik padanya, "Otouto, ayo pulang."

Adikku mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum lebar. Kadang senyumannya mengingatkanku pada temanku dulu, Namikaze Naruto.

Aku menggandeng tangannya, dan kami berjalan berdampingan sambil mengayunkan tangan kami seperti anak-anak. Tapi, aku tak peduli. Aku sadar, aku masih punya Natsu yang akan selalu ada untukku. Maka aku pulang dengan hati yang ringan.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung mengucapkan selamat malam pada Natsu dan masuk ke dalam kamarku, mencoba mempersiapkan tubuh dan pikiranku untuk hari esok. Dalam hati aku berharap, semoga besok semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku bangun terlalu dini, maka aku memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu yang special untuk sarapan. Yah, aku tahu apa nama masakan ini, tapi aku tahu cara membuatnya dari restoran tempatku bekerja.

Tak begitu lama, aku menyudahi acara memasakku. Aku segera bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke tempat kerjaku.

Setelah selesai, aku segera berangkat. Bagi keluarga ini, tak ada acara mengucapkan salam, maka aku langsung keluar saja.

Sesampainya di Ichiraku, aku mendapat tatapan sinis dari beberapa pelayan restoran itu. Namun jujur saja, aku tidak peduli. Biar begitu, rasa penasaran memenuhi relung hatiku. Maka aku pun menghampiri Ayame nee-san dan bertanya padanya akan hal ini.

Ternyata berita tentang aku pernah menjual diriku telah tersebar.

Syok, malu, dan kesal memenuhi relung hatiku. Tidakkah mereka paham itu adalah 'dulu'? Tidakkah mereka dapat membedakan 'dulu' dengan 'sekarang'?

Dengan hati penuh emosi aku bertanya pada Ayame nee-san, siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini. Dan ternyata jawabannya sama sekali tidak mengherankanku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

Iblis berambut merah itu memang memiliki mulut besar. Bukan hanya itu, kenyataan dan fakta dibumbuinya dengan kebohongan yang berlebihan sebelum diberitahukan pada semua orang. Seharusnya aku bisa menahan emosiku, namun setelah yang kualami akhir-akhir ini emosiku kubiarkan tertumpah begitu saja.

"Dimana dia?", ucapku dengan suara bergetar tanda emosi.

Ayame nee-san menyadari hal ini dan menenangkanku. Dia mengelus punggungku, dan tersenyum lembut. Matanya seolah hendak mengatakan "sudahlah".

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafasku dan pasrah akan apa yang terjadi. Setidaknya aku yakin kalau Ayame nee-san mempercayaiku. Kurasa itu lebih dari cukup.

Ayame nee-san lalu meluruskan masalah ini pada pegawai lain. Cukup banyak yang percaya, namun ada juga yang kurang yakin. Tapi, biarlah.

Aku mengerjakan tugasku seperti biasanya. Mengantarkan pesanan dan menyuguhkan senyum hangat pada pengunjung restoran ini. Aku begitu menikmati pekerjaanku sehingga aku tidak tahu kalau sudah jam tiga sore. Dua jam lagi kami akan tutup. Biar begitu, restoran ini masih saja ramai.

Sepertinya hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kecuali bagian dari sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan "Kakashi". Hahh.. sesak lagi hatiku. Yah sudahlah.

Tiba-tiba beberapa pelanggan kami berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah pintu. Kebanyakan yang berbisik itu perempuan, dan ada juga lelaki yang agak "lain", sejenis gay. Aku penasaran, jujur saja. Namun aku menahan rasa penasaranku, sambil berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Namun bisikan-bisikan itu malah semakin kuat terdengar, dan aku tak lagi bisa menahan rasa penasaranku. Maka kepalaku kuarahkan ke arah pintu, mataku juga melihat apa yang ada di sana. Seketika aku terkejut, tubuhku menegang.

Dia? Ada apa dia ke sini? Dan siapa orang di sampingnya?

Penasaran yang kini terasa, kini bertambah menjadi jauh lebih besar.

.

.

Tuberculosis (Te Be Ce)

.

**Akhirnya, apdet juga. Hahh… Maaf kalo Ao selalu lama apdet. Tugas sekolah Ao banyak banget, numpuk. Ujian tiap hari, gak heran kalo banyak yang dapat nilai telor busuk. T_T**

**Bales ripyu dulu, bole gak?  
>Mikaela Williams :<strong> halo juga Mika-senpai.. gapapa kok kalo baru ripyu sekarang. Ao ikhlas. *buagh! Hmm… gomenne, senpai. Ao ga tau, baru nyadar. Nih dah pas belom? Soal typonya, udah Ao bagusin kok –buat chap ini-. gapapa kok, kepanjangan, Ao suka kok. :D Makasih senpai..

**Authorjelek : **hm… eh, ada KakaKure? *Author: lo authornya, kok lo ga tau? #plakk! Hehehe.. kita liat aja nanti. Itachi nanti saia suruh jual bakso di pinggir kali. *ditendang Itachi FC. Makasih ripyunya..

**namina88 :** makasih namina-san. Tenang aja, ada saatnya Sakura bahagia. ^_^ ho… hamper kebaca lo… :D makasih ripyunya…

**Deidei Rinnepero13 :** gomen… kependekan ya. T_T nih dah cukup panjang lom, Dei-san? Naruto? Naruto belom bangun, masih ngorok. :D Oh, itu bashing chara.. Maklum, saia anak baru. Dah apdet kan? Maaf telat. Fic Dei-senpai yang A Small Promise dah Ao rnr lo. ^o^

**Rizu Hatake-hime : **senpaiiiii! *meluk Rizu_senpai. Hehe… itu kan kenyataan senpai. Iya gak? YOSH! Mereka PERFECT! XD Ao manggil Rizu pake "senpai" karna soal KakaSaku, senpai itu lebih berpengalaman. Makasih senpaiii… Cup! *cuih! :p

**Zoroutecchi : **go-gomen Zo-senpai. T_T Ini udah Ao apdet. Makasih ripyunya senpai.

**kaka cherry hatake : **Saya juga suka #plakk!. Perasaannya itu pasti nanti dijelasin kok, tapi bukan sekarang. Semua ada waktunya. ^^ . Oh tenang aja. Kemarin Ao juga baru ngirim foto jari tengah Ao sama mereka. *buagh! Hehehe… Makasih yah, ripyunya.

Hoahh… akhirnya. Sekali lagi, Ao minta maaf kalo sekarang dan ke depannya Ao telat apdet. Jadwal Ao super full. Apalagi tugas dari sekolah. Argh! *hancurin sekolah.

Ya sudahlah. Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**Finally, apdet juga. Hahhh, tolong jangan makan saia atas kehinaan dan keleletan saia. _  
>Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

Dia.. Dia.. Dia Uchiha Itachi!

Buat apa dia ke sini? Bukannya ada tempat yang lebih elit lagi? Dan siapa pula orang di sampingnya itu? Hmm… Mirip orang Eropa.

Matanya kebiru-biruan, rambutnya pirang panjang, poni menutupi mata kirinya, kulitnya putih. Dia… cantik.

Aku agak cemburu. Tunggu. Cemburu? Sejak kapan aku suka padanya? Aku tidak boleh egois. Aku tidak boleh mengkhianati Kakashi. Lagipula, tidak seharusnya api dilawan dengan api, kan?

Aku ditugaskan untuk melayani meja mereka. Terkejut, tentu saja. Aku berusaha menguasai diriku, aku harus tenang. Setelah berhasil menguasai diriku, aku menghampiri meja mereka.

"Selamat siang, tuan. Bolehkah saya mencatat pesanan anda?", kataku, sambil memasang senyum manis yang palsu.

"Ya, somaynya satu. Kau pesan apa Tachi-kun?", sahut si pirang itu.

Apa?! Somay?! Datang ke restoran yang tergolong mewah ini hanya untuk membeli somay? Lagipula, apa maksudnya 'Tachi-kun'?! Aku membatin kesal, walau aku tak tahu kenapa aku begitu kesal. Tapi, aku tak peduli.

"Dei, serius kamu hanya ingin itu?", ucap Uchiha-san.

Hm, sepertinya Dei adalah nama panggilannya.

"Yup, aku cuma mau itu. Kamu mau apa Tachi-kun?"

"Aku rasa aku pesan spaghetti meatballs saja. Kalau minumannya, iced cappuccino du-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat dia menolehkan wajahnya padaku. Apa dia belum mengenali suaraku tadi?

"Sa - Sakura. Oh, maaf. Maksudku Haruno-san. Anda Haruno-san yang hari itu kan? Maaf, saya tidak mengenali suara anda tadi. Jadi, anda bekerja di sini?", ucapnya canggung. Namun aku yakin matanya sempat berkilat senang atau –untuk sebentar- ehm, tertarik?

"Tidak, tidak apa Uchiha-san. Ya, saya bekerja di sini seperti yang anda lihat. Mampir untuk makan siangkah?"

"Hn. Kebetulan kantor saya dekat dengan restoran ini," ujarnya.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum membalas perkataannya. Lalu suara Dei menyadarkan kami. Gelagapan, Uchiha-san segera melanjutkan pesanannya, dan setelah kucatat aku pun melengos ke dapur dan memberi daftar pesanan merekan pada Teuchi ji-san.

Tak ada kerjaan, kuperhatikan keadaan restoran ini yang lebih tenang dari saat Uchiha-san dan Deidei –aku memanggilnya begitu karena kesal- datang. Beberapa wanita sedang melirik pada Uchiha-san, bahkan ada pula beberapa lelaki yang 'bengkok' menatap penuh nafsu padanya. Beberapa orang yang menurut asumsiku adalah fujoshi mulai mengambil gambar mereka berdua.

Tunggu. Fujoshi? Dei itu laki-laki?

Berbagai asumsi melayang di benakku. Apa mereka berdua pasangan? Atau hanya teman? Namun aku terlalu takut mengambil kesimpulan. Dan hasilnya, rasa penasaranku tak terpuaskan.

Aku menghabiskan waktu kosongku dengan bersenandung kecil sambil menggambar. Pesanan Uchiha-san? Sudah diantar oleh pelayan yang lain.

Aku menggambar dua sosok. Yang satunya wanita berambut panjang sepinggul, yang satunya lelaki berambut lumayan lebat, dan mencuat melawan hukum bumi. Tangan kanan wanita itu menyentuh pipi kiri pria itu, dan tangan kirinya memegang rambut bagian belakangnya. Sementara tangan kiri si pria melingkari pinggang wanita itu, dan tangan kanannya berada di punggungnya. Mereka berdua berciuman begitu mesra. Namun air mata mengalir di pipi sang wanita.

Hujan mulai turun. Hawa terasa makin dingin. Semakin lama sang hujan turun makin deras, seakan belum puas memukuli sang bumi dengan tetesan air yang dijatuhkannya.

Tes… tes…

Kertas tempat gambarku tertoreh ternoda oleh dua tetes air. Bukan, bukan air hujan, sebab kuyakin atap kami takkan bocor.

Mataku terasa hangat. Refleks tangan kiriku menyentuh pipiku.

Basah.

Apakah aku… menangis?

Tiba-tiba semua yang kualami terputar bagaikan video kehidupanku sendiri. Kutatap nanar gambarku tadi. Airmataku mengalir menganak sungai, jatuhnya makin deras bak hujan yang turun di luar sana. Bahkan sekarang aku mulai terisak.

Kedua tanganku menangkup di wajahku, menutupinya dari dunia luar. Pundakku bergetar hebat menahan isakan yang siap terlontar kapan saja.

Tak seorang pun tahu aku menangis, karena aku sekarang ada di ruang ganti. Oh, biarlah. Aku tak ingin dianggap lemah.

Aku menikmati tangisanku. Ya, mungkin aneh. Namun aku memang menikmatinya. Aku menikmati tiap guncangan di pundakku, aku menikmati tiap isakan lirih yang kutahan, aku menikmati tiap tetes embun bening yang kualirkan dari kedua mataku dan mengalir dari pipiku. Aku menikmatinya, sungguh.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengutuki takdir yang begitu kejam menindasku. Apa aku berbuat dosa yang tak termaafkan di kehidupanku sebelumnya? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa diantara banyak manusia fana, harus aku yang menanggung beban ini? Aku heran akan cara takdir memilih. Tak tahukah ia melihat manusia mana yang sudah cukup menderita, dan manusia mana yang hidup terlalu enak di sekitar segala kelengkapannya?

Ah, sudahlah. Tak ada gunanya meratapi hidup. Bahkan walaupun aku berteriak pada semua orang tentang deritaku, tak akan ada yang peduli. Paling ada hanya mereka yang peduli untuk menambah bebanku.

Yah, setidaknya aku masih punya Natsu, iya kan? Aku masih punya teman. Setidaknya hal kecil ini membuatku agak lega dan tenang.

Kuusap pipi dan mataku, mencoba menghilangkan jejak air mata yang turun sedari tadi. Ku basuh wajahku, dan mulai 'mengatur' mimik agar tidak ketahuan aku baru menangis.

Aku menghabiskan sisa waktu kerjaku yang hanya tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Sepertinya aku menangis cukup lama. Bahkan Uchiha-san dan Deidei sudah selesai sedari tadi. Yah, aku tahu dari sesama pegawai di sini.

Jam kerjaku sudah selesai. Aku bersiap untuk pulang. Karena rasa haus yang ada, aku mengambil sebuah gelas keramik dan mengisinya. Tiba-tiba..

Pranggg!

Gelas itu terjatuh dan pecah. Perasaanku tidak enak. Segera kurapikan pecahan gelas itu dan melangkah pulang dengan tergesa-gesa.

Akhirnya aku sampai di rumah. Natsu telah menungguku di ruang depan. Wajahnya kaku. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Perasaanku tidak enak. Lalu bibir Natsu mulai bergerak.

"Nee-san..."

"Natsu? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hatake-san... Iie, Kakashi... Dia..."

"Natsu, kenapa dengan Kakashi?"

"Ano..."

Kesabaranku mulai mengering. Tak tahukah adikku ini bagaimana perasaanku terhadap manusia yang satu itu? Maka aku pun membentaknya pelan.

"NATSU! Ada apa dengan dia?!"

"Nee-san, Kakashi... Kakashi kabur dari rumah sakit."

Aku membeku. Apa yang dilakukannya? Bodoh! Tidakkah dia paham perasaan orang-orang yang mengasihinya?

Lalu Natsu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku menemukan ini di bawah bantal di ruang inap Kakashi. Kurasa ini untukmu, Nee-san." Diserahkannya selembar tisu kusam dengan bercak darah yang menghiasinya.

Aku membuka lembaran tisu itu perlahan. Aku tertegun akan apa yang kudapati di dalamnya. Rasa khawatirku memuncak, takut, cemas, panik, dan berbagai perasaan lain yang sejenis memenuhi rongga hatiku. Sial! Belum cukupkah kau membuatku takut?

Di dalam lembaran tisu itu kudapati tulisan yang ditulis dengan pena bertinta cair. 'Temui aku di taman tengah kota, di bawah pohon sakura.'

"Ayo, nee-san. Aku meminjam motor temanku. Aku punya firasat nanti motor ini pasti perlu."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataannya. Sungguh, bila uangku cukup, nanti aku akan membelikannya sepeda motor.

"Terima kasih, otouto."

Setelah kami naik, Natsu mulai memacu motornya. Angin malam mengelus wajahku lembut , namun dingin. Rambutku mulai memukul kulitku pelan. Kuremas jaket Natsu yang menjadi peganganku. Semua yang telah kulalui dalam waktu singkat ini begitu dahsyat. Dan semua kedahsyatan ini bermula dari dia.

Dia yang memutar-balikkan hidupku, yang mengangkatku dari kubangan yang menyedihkan, yang membuatku tertawa dan menangis, yang memberikan semuanya padaku. Dia melebihi keberadaan malaikat di hatiku.

Ya, aku tahu kalau aku bukan satu-satunya kekasihnya. Tapi, aku terima itu. Sudah terlalu banyak yang diberinya kepadaku. Aku tak boleh serakah. Dia sudah sangat baik mau memperbaiki nasibku.

Walaupun demikian, di saat yang bersamaan sakit hatiku karenanya. Apakah semua penilaianku mengenai dia selama ini salah? Apakah dia itu sosok yang berbeda dengan yang kukenal selama ini? Aku tak tahu. Aku bingung.

Kupejamkan mataku erat, mencoba menghalangi cairan yang hendak tumpah dari dalamnya. Dan semuanya sia-sia. Air mataku tetap jatuh, lalu lepas dari pipiku terbawa angin malam. Cairan itu terus mengalir, namun selalu saja menghilang bersama hembusan angin.

Tiba-tiba, Natsu menghentikan laju motornya.

"Natsu, ada apa?"

"Gomen ne, nee-san. Sepertinya ada parade di depan. Jalanan jadi macet."

Parade? Parade apa lagi? Bodoh!

Segera aku melompat turun dari motor, dan berlari ke seberang jalan. Kalau aku tidak salah, jarak dari tempat aku berada kini dengan taman kota tidak terlalu jauh. Maka aku mulai memacu langkahku. Tak kupedulikan seruan marah dan kesal orang-orang yang kutabrak. Dipikiranku hanya ada dia yang sedang menungguku. Tak ada lagi yang lain.

Setelah beberapa saat aku berlari, akhirnya kutemukan juga taman itu. Sisi taman dengan pohon sakura – satu-satunya di taman itu – langsung dapat terlihat olehku. Ah, tinggal menyebrang dan aku sampai di sana.

Tanpa memperhatikan keadaan jalan di depanku, aku berlari menyebranginya. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar bunyi hantaman yang keras.

BRUAKHH!

Beberapa detik kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku terkapar di jalanan, dengan tanganku yang mungkin patah dan kepalaku yang terbentur. Tak ada orang saat itu, hanya aku dan si pengemudi mobil sialan. Mungkin ketakutan, pengemudi mobil itu membawa mobilnya lari dari tempat ini tanpa melihat keadaanku. Banyak darahku yang mengalir, seolah kabur dari tubuhku. Pandanganku mulai berkunang, mataku berat. Ah, biarlah demikian. Aku sudah lelah. Aku mau istirahat sejenak.

Namun tiba-tiba, bayangan pria itu yang sedang menungguku muncul dalam benakku. Mataku kembali kubuka, dan aku berusaha untuk bangkit. Sakit, tapi yang lebih sakit telah kualami.

Tertatih aku berjalan ke arah taman itu. Kudapati pria yang menungguku tertidur di balik pohon sakura yang disebutkannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, pelipisnya penuh keringat. Kuseka dahinya, lalu kuelus pipinya. Kupanggil namanya lembut, dan matanya mulai terbuka.

"Sakura"

Sesaat kulihat dia tersenyum, namun senyum itu seketika menghilang. Mungkin ia menyadari keadaanku sekarang.

"Saku, apa yang terjadi?"

"Tak apa-apa. Semuanya baik-baik saja Kakashi. Semua baik-baik saja.", kataku pelan. Suaraku bergetar, hatiku pilu. Entah mengapa, aku merasa kami akan berpisah. Jauh.

"Saku, ada yang hendak kukatakan padamu. Tolong, dengarkan aku dulu sebelum kau berkomentar."

Lalu Kakashi menceritakan semua. Tentang penyakit kronis yang dideritanya. Tentang usahanya menyembunyikan penyakit itu. Tentang ketidak-sempatannya membanggakan ayahnya. Tentang ibunya. Tentang aku dan Kurenai.

"Aku berhubungan dengannya karena dia mengetahui penyakitku ini. Dia mengancamku bila aku tidak menjadi kekasihnya, dia akan membocorkan berita tentang penyakitku ini. Selain itu, dia juga ingin menjadikanku sebagai alasan untuk menghindar dari Asuma. Maafkan aku, kumohon."

Aku menutup mataku dan menggeleng perlahan. "Buat apa kau minta maaf? Kau tak bersalah apapun terhadapku. Kau hanya terjebak keadaan." Dia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku beruntung memilikimu, Saku."

Lalu ia mulai terbatuk-batuk. Kerap kali darah keluar seiring ia terbatuk. Saat kucoba membantunya, pandanganku, kesadaranku mulai goyah. Saat kulihat rumput yang kami duduki, sadarlah aku betapa banyak darah yang keluar dari luka-lukaku. Kuharap gelap malam menyembunyikan genangan darah itu dari Kakashi.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur.", bisik Kakashi perlahan padaku.

Kutawarkan kakiku kepadanya. Kuletakkan kepalanya di atas pahaku. "Tidurlah.", ucapku lembut. Sembari melawan maut yang kutahu tak lama lagi akan menjemputku, aku bersenandung lembut untuk lelaki tersayang di pangkuanku ini.

"Terimakasih Saku. Jaa, matta ashita."

Selepas berkata demikian, tertutuplah matanya untuk selamanya. Aku tersenyum. Walau aku tahu aku akan berjumpa dengannya lagi, tak lama lagi, mengapa aku menangis? Senandungku tetap kuteruskan hingga akhirnya lagu yang kusenandungkan itu selesai.

Bersama malaikatku aku akan terbang. Aku kini tersenyum. Karena takkan lagi aku berpisah dengannya. Aku tahu itu. Aku kini akan bergabung dengannya.

Dan aku menutup mataku selamanya.

_Owari..._

_Omake (Natsu POV)_

Sudah genap sepuluh tahun sejak kepergian Nee-san dan Kakashi. Aku menghela nafas berat mengingat fakta itu. Tepat hari ini mereka pergi. Aku sudah berencana untuk mengunjungi mereka nanti sore.

Setelah kematian mereka, banyak hal yang kuketahui tentang lingkungan mereka. Tentang Uchiha-san yang ternyata menaruh perasaan pada Nee-san. Tentang Deidara. Tentang Yuuhi-san yang bunuh diri setelah mengetahui kematian Kakashi. Tentang Asuma yang pergi ke luar negeri untuk melupakan yang terjadi. Tentang penyesalan Sakumo. Tentang kecemburuan Karin terhadap nasib mujur Nee-san. Dan tentang nasib Nee-san sebelum kehadiran Kakashi serta kebejatan orang-orang yang menyebut diri orangtuaku.

Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Nee-san, aku keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu, dan tinggal di apartemen dekat Hatake Corp. sendirian. Aku akhirnya mengetahui detail kehidupan Nee-san sebelum Kakashi hadir. Karin menceritakannya padaku. Ternyata ia dulu sama seperti Nee-san, seorang pelacur, namun harus menempuh jalan yang lebih sukar untuk bebas.

Uchiha Itachi-san menyerahkan kedudukannya kepada adik bungsunya, Uchiha Sasuke, untuk sementara selagi dia memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya. Sementara adiknya yang lain, Uchiha Sai, membantunya melupakan yang terjadi.

Deidara yang ternyata merupakan teman baik Itachi-san membantu sahabatnya untuk melewati kesedihannya. Dia kini bekerja sebagai pemahat patung dan pembuat bahan-bahan peledak untuk black market.

Yuuhi Kurenai langsung bunuh diri setelah mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Kakashi. Dia ditemukan tergantung di kamar apartemennya dua hari setelah kematian Nee-san dan Kakashi. Aku tak mengerti tentangnya, tapi aku tahu, dia takkan bertemu dengan Nee-san dan Kakashi.

Sarutobi Asuma meninggalkan kota ini tepat seminggu setelah pemakaman Yuuhi-san. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin melepaskan diri dan melupakan yang terjadi untuk sejenak. Kurasa aku paham. Setelah kepergian seorang sahabat dekat dan wanita yang dicintainya dalam jangka waktu pendek, siapa yang tidak depresi? Dia kini bekerja di Jerman pada sebuah perusahaan persenjataan. Kuharap dia tidak melakukan hal bodoh dengan senjata-senjata itu.

Hatake Sakumo-dono sangat terpukul oleh kepergian putra tunggalnya. Dia menyesal karena tidak lebih memperhatikan Kakashi. Tapi menurutku, dia itu ayah yang baik. Mungkin sebagai pelampiasan rasa sayangnya pada putranya, dia kini sangat menyayangi aku. Bahkan dia menawarkan diri untuk mengadopsiku. Tentu aku terima. Kurasa Nee-san dan Kakashi juga setuju, 'kan? Lagipula, nama Hatake Natsu terdengar bagus.

Setelah chichiue (Sakumo-dono) mengadopsiku, aku berusaha meningkatkan peformaku. Dan kini hasilnya, aku menduduki jabatan tertinggi di Hatake Corp. dengan bangga. Chichiue mundur dari dunia bisnis dan kini menikmati hidupnya di Paris sebagai pelukis bebas. Siapa yang menyangka seorang Hatake Sakumo kelak menjadi pelukis bebas? Aku saja tak pernah terpikir.

Aku memacu mobilku – yang baru kubeli dua tahun lalu – ke areal pemakaman. Di tanganku terdapat dua bunga lily putih yang indah. Aku tak tahu kenapa lily, aku hanya merasa bunga ini cocok.

Aku pun sampai di areal pemakaman. Langsung aku menuju dua makam yang bersanding di bawah pohon sakura berkelopak putih. Sudahkah kusebutkan bahwa bunga sakura sedang mekar? Indah sekali.

Kuletakkan satu lily di pusara Nee-san, satu lagi di pusara Kakashi. Dan aku mulai berbicara pada mereka.

"Sudah lama, ne. Sudah sepuluh tahun kalian pergi. Siapa kira aku bisa bertahan selama ini? Hehe. Kalian tahu, belum bisa aku melupakan keadaan kalian malam itu. Bersanding mesra di antara hujan kelopak putih sakura. Aku cemburu melihat kalian. Pasti kalian senang di sana. Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Semua berjalan dengan indah. Hhh.. Kuharap kalian ada di sini untuk melihatku sekarang."

Air mataku menetes. Cih, sepuluh tahun lewat dan masih terus begini. Aku menatap hujan kelopak sakura yang kini mengerumuniku dengan anggun.

"Hahh, seandainya kalian bisa melihat ini. tapi, aku yakin kalian selalu bersama kami. Iya 'kan?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan terdiam. Lalu terdengar suara tapak langkah lembut.

"Natsu-kun..."

Aku berbalik dan menatap wanita itu. Istriku, Mao Tsukimura. Ia berjalan perlahan sembari menggendong anakku yang hari ini genap satu tahun, Hatake Hikari. Aku memang cepat menikah. Bagaimana lagi? Aku takut kehilangan dia.

"Oh, ya. Kalian sudah mengenal Mao. Kenalkan, si kecil ini Hatake Hikari. Hikari-chan, ini oji-chan dan oba-chan.", kataku sambil memegang tangan Hikari lembut. Hikari menggapai-gapai ke arah pusara mereka, maka aku meletakkannya. Ia merangkak ke pusara Kakashi, dan memeluknya. Begitu pula dilakukannya kepada pusara Nee-san.

Aku tertegun. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, aku tak paham. Namun ada perasaan yang tak dapat kuterangkan mengenai saat ini. Dan aku pun tersenyum.

Kugendong kembali Hikari dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Nee-san dan Kakashi. Lalu aku membawa keluargaku pulang ke tempat yang kusebut rumah. Sesaat kudengar bisikan dari belakang. 'Aku akan selalu bersamamu, otouto.'

Sontak aku berbalik, dan tidak menemui apa-apa kecuali kelopak putih sakura yang tertiup angin. Istriku menatapku heran. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku lalu merangkulnya dan membawanya pergi.

Ya, aku tahu kalian akan selalu bersamaku.

_Owari..._

**Tamat juga. Maaf kalo kesannya terlalu terburu-buru, karena emang gitu. Saia lagi sibuk sama sekolah saia. Mohon maaf. _**

**Big gratitudes buat semua yang udah baca dan review fic saia yang sederhana ini. Mohon dukungannya buat fic yang lain. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita. ^_^**


End file.
